fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Smoking Smiling Blue Cube
"Smokin' good today?" -SSBC, to everyone Summary Smoking Smiling Blue Cube is, as its name says, is a smoking smiling blue cube. It is part of the Magical Otherwordly Solid Constructs race, a inter-universal race of geometrical beings. The race used to exist on the second dimension. Each million years however, a part of the race could upgrade themselves to the next dimension. Smoking Smiling Blue Cube is part of the group that stayed in the third dimension. This group revered and protected the engine used to make the rest 4 dimensional, hoping their turn will come soon. Someday, the device was threatened. A tiny beam of light entered the room. Surprisingly, the device was extremely fragile, possibly breaking at things such as photons. They noticed it as it was half an atom away from touching it. SSBC was the first to answer the call and traveled at high speed (not without goofing off) to go search the other side of the universe to teleport the device away there. Doesn't seem like the MOSCs are very smart with their telepotation device. Appearance and Personality of the character Smoking Smiling Blue Cube is a pretty "chill" individual. It likes to take it easy and slow. This Cube likes to spends most of its days flying around the cosmos, releasing smoke. However, it is quite concerned with the well-being of its fellow MOSCs. When any sort of danger shows up, it will always be the first to answer. Although it's not like it drops its slow attitude when doing so. Physically, SSBC is a simple blue cube, around the size of a microwave (That's great if you're a microwave fan). Two vertical rectangular prism-shaped holes act as its eyes. While two vertical same prism and a horizontal one act as its mouth, in a smiling position. A round hole constantly releases a dark grey smoke. Its body is seperated into several cubes forming his actual body. If its body is damaged too much, said pieces will falls apart. SSBC while then be knocked out, although he can then proceed to reassemble its body. Each pieces is made out of an otherwordly matter. Not even made out of Quantum Strings, they are their own versions of a primordial substance. This makes them impossible to destroy. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-C '| '''2-C '| '''11-A Name: Smoking Smiling Blue Cube Origin: Azathoth's Mind (Smoking Smiling Blue Cube) Gender: Genderless Age: 12 years physically, although beings like him do not age in the traditional sense Classification: Magical Otherwordly Solid Constructs (MOSC) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection, Soul Attack, Magical Energy Attack, Atomic Destruction, Time Stop, Energy Shields, Soul Manipulation Immunity, Regeneration, Telekinesis, Knowledge of the Fourth Wall | Time Travel Attack Potency: Galaxy level '(Can overpower beams powered by absorbing a whole galaxy) | '''Multi-Universe level '(Capable of damaging beings capable of surviving the destruction of a dozen universes) | 'Plane level '(Simply a two dimensional being) '''Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Could fly across the entire universe twice in the timeframe it took for light to travel half the width of an atom. Easily in the octillions) | '''Immeasurable '(Transcend space-time, exist outside all timelines) | 'Massively FTL+ '''for 2D standard (As fast as base), '''None '''for 3D standard 'Lifting Strength: Class 25 '(Can lift cars and trucks) 'Striking Strength: Galactic '''| '''Multi-Universal Durability: Galaxy level 'for its main body (Can survive beams powered by absorbing a whole galaxy), '''High Universe level '''for its individual pieces (As primordial matter pieces, they can't be destroyed without infinite energy) | '''Multi-Universe level '''for its main body (Can survive blasts capable of destroying a dozen universes), '''Multiverse level+ '''for its individual pieces (As primordial matter pieces, they can't be destroyed without infinite energy) | '''Plane level '''for its main body (Simply a two dimensional being), higher for its individual pieces (As primordial matter pieces, they can't be destroyed without infinite energy) 'Stamina: Limitless Range: Galactic Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None Notable Feats: Traveled the width of the universe twice in a very short timeframe Key: Base | 4D form | Sealed Form Notable Attacks and Techniques Face Beam: A beam fired from its face. It is notable for attacking on all layer of existence. The Soul, the Magical Energy, the Ethereal Plane etc. It also attacks the atoms themselves. Regeneration: SSBC can takes its own parts back together if it is broken. Time Stop: SSBC can stop time for a limitless amount of time. It never seems to use it to travel. "No need to shorten time", as it says. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches/Draws: Additional/Optional Stats Forms: At the very end of his journey, it reached the 4th dimension via an ancient artefact. This increased all of its stats infinitely, although it didn't add much abilities. The nature of the artefact however put it back to the 2nd dimension after use. It doesn't seem to have bothered him tho. Date of Birth: It doesn't remember Birthplace: The Capital of the MOSCs Weight: 40 kilograms Height: 39 centimeters Likes: Smoking, Taking it easy, Being pet by Humans, Puns Dislikes: Weed, Pushy People, Carrots, Puns Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: N/A Hobbies: Smoking, Visiting the Cosmos Values: Personal Happiness and respecting everyone else's happiness Status: Sealed and Single Affiliation: The Capital Alignement: True Neutral Category:Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Magic Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Saikou's Pages Category:Original Characters Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 11 Category:Azathoth's Mind